


V is for the vicious urge to struggle in vain (while I tease and tantalize you and eroticize your pain!) (A.K.A. V is for Vampire)

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex- Dean/Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Non-hunter au, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Het, Top Sam, Unrelated Winchesters, Vampire Sam, Vampire Violence, Victim Dean, Wincest - Freeform, extensive use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Dean fucking a girl. He doesn't much like his territory being invaded. Show him who's boss, Sam. (It's vampire porn, folks. That should be the summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for the vicious urge to struggle in vain (while I tease and tantalize you and eroticize your pain!) (A.K.A. V is for Vampire)

**Author's Note:**

> In every Monster-Winchester fic I've read, Dean's been the monster. Which I love. But I wanted to create something I'd never seen before. So, here's monster Sam! For this story, in my mind, Dean is the same height/weight he is in season 8/9-ish and Sam is still 17. haha. Pre growth-spurt. So maybe he's 5"11? 
> 
> I'm really proud of this story. The more I write, the better my vocabulary improves.

"Fucking tits!" Dean whispered, stumbling down the wooden stairs after bar closing, making sure the drunk blonde in front of him, who was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, was staying quiet. The place was empty, Dean was sure to check, but he could never be too sure. 

 

The beautiful blonde turned, coral push up bra peeking through her bright yellow tank top, the top two buttons broke open. 

 

"These fucking tits?" Her eastern American accent shining through as she reached for Dean's broad hands. The girl chuckled, placing his hands on her chest and Dean squeezed lightly. 

 

There was so much booze in his system, the next few steps were a blur. They tumbled, falling onto a shelf that supported enough of their fumbling weight to enhance the messy make out. The girl moaned, arching her back and looking to the ceiling. Dean bit her neck playfully which made her breathe deeper and grind on him harder. Dean was sliding his hand up her shirt touching the tip of her bra when he heard the first creak. 

 

Then two. Dean pulled his hand out of her shirt. 

 

Then a steady padding of footsteps down the stairs. She gasped at the surprise. 

 

"You're not supposed to be down here!" A younger guy took a step towards the couple, carrying a milk crate of empty beer bottles. He set them aside and stood tall, all 5' 11" of him. "You don't get out of here, I'm gonna make you wish you had!" 

 

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak?" Dean grumbled, finally turning to face his offender, the shorter man not cowering, not scared. "You and what army?" 

 

"I don't need an army." the young man growled, white teeth gleaming in the dark, damp room. "Sweetheart, I suggest you run." The blonde was shaking from being caught, confused as to which alpha male to run from. The blonde turned to the stairs as Sam added the necessary "fast." before she disappeared up the steps. 

 

"The fuck, man?" Dean's arms swung wide out and dropped to his sides. "I've been working on that tail all night!" 

 

"She doesn't need to see what I'm gonna do... if you don't get out of here." Sam inched closer to the drunken man, who was clearly swaying. 

 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dean took swaggered steps. "Wanna step up? Fight me like a big man?" 

 

Sam's fangs extended, a sneer leaching from his throat. 

 

"Whoa." Dean leaned forward to take a closer look. "You one of those goth kids? Dude, I don't have time to play around." 

 

"You're an idiot." Sam stepped forward, backing Dean into the same shelves he had the woman pinned, pushing his muscular arms into Dean's firm chest. Dean's cock was still swollen and it poked into the front of Sam's shorts. Sam could smell arousal drifting from Dean's sweat and he inhaled deeply, the pheromones fueling a new intention. 

 

Dean struggled, profusely pushing his palms into Sam's shoulders, not gaining any purchase. Dean grunted with every push. 

 

"Get off, man! Fuck's your problem?" Dean tore his face away, baring his neck to the vampire. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" 

 

"See the name on the bar? Winchester's?" Sam grunted, pinning his arms to Dean's sides with ease. 

 

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot." Dean spat through clenched teeth. "I know where I am." 

 

"I'm the owner's nephew, Sam Winchester. I've worked here since the 1900's. That's who I am. And _you're_ not supposed to be down here fucking bar bimbos on my workbench." Sam dipped low, barely grazing his teeth against the raised flesh of Dean's soft neck. Dean felt a ping of panic. 

 

"J-just let me go!" Dean tried to overpower the vampire but his grip was steady. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know!" 

 

"Should have thought about that before you stepped up to me, big boy." Sam was slightly shorter than Dean, but it made it easier to access all the delicious parts. Dean's jugular pumped liquid gold inches from Sam's teeth, Sam had to hold himself back from sinking in. Sam inhaled, smelling the adrenaline pumping through his pores, an easy aphrodisiac to both parties. Sam felt his own shorts tighten in response. 

 

"Turn around." Sam barked suddenly. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Just do it!" Sam pushed on Dean's right shoulder, forcing him to turn. Once he was facing the shelves, Sam ran his hand up Dean's firm shoulder blade, gripping with his fingertips and dragging them down. 

 

"Fuck you doin'?" Dean half turned, eyeing his predator. 

 

"Anything I fucking want." Sam kicked Dean's foot, spreading them wider, then kicked the other. Dean began to squirm, so Sam took both of Dean's wrists and pinned them above his head so he couldn't move them. Sam lowered his attention, turning to rest his right hand on Dean's left asscheek. Sam gave it a playful swat before Dean started wiggling again. 

 

"Fuck you doin'!?" Dean repeated, louder. 

 

"Listen, **man,** you're the trespasser, here. I'm just..." Sam inhaled his scent deeply, palming a handful of Dean's ass through his jeans. "defending my territory." 

 

Sam reached around Dean and popped the button from his jeans, shoving his hand through the waistband and into his boxers. Sam ground his hips into Dean's ass, feeling the warmth coming from Dean's body that was too tantalizing to pass up. 

 

"S-Sam, was it?" Dean nodded back at him, eyes unblinking with worried tears gathering at the corners. "You don't have to do this." 

 

Sam growled and pushed his broad chest into Dean's back, grabbing for Dean's stiff cock. 

 

"It doesn't seem like you mind." Sam slicked the pre-come down his shaft and squeezed at the base. Dean gave a yelp. 

 

"Sam, please!" 

 

"What's your name?" Sam purred, tilting his head to bite at the end of Dean's earlobe. Sam's teeth sent shivers all over the drunken man's skin, a tremor down his spine. 

 

"F-Fuck! Ah- D-Dean!" 

 

"Well, _Dean._ Have you ever been fucked before?" 

 

"N-No!" Dean shouted, pushing himself back, and away from the hand around his cock and into the cold flesh of the vampire. 

 

"You're about to be." Sam growled, tilted himself to line up and finally sink his teeth into the silk expanse of skin so delicately wrapped around his victim's jugular vein. Dean's blood tasted like smooth whiskey and aftershave, he took the first gulp and heard Dean groan weakly, knees shaking below him. The blood hit Sam's palate and he felt drunk with it. The warm liquid melting into his body like euphoric aftershocks, Dean tasted fantastic. Sam pulled himself back. He'd taken too much, and he wasn't done with this asshat yet. 

 

Sam renewed his attentions to Dean's half hard cock, feeling it twitch between his fingers. Dean grunted painfully, blood dripping in rivulets down his neck and staining his plaid shirt. 

 

Sam looked around, found an old brown belt and lashed it around Dean's wrist. Sam found an old tack nail in the wood above him and attached the belt. Taking advantage of Dean's weakened and drunken stupor, he roughly pulled Dean's jeans and boxers down, briefly admiring his musculature for a moment. Muscles he could never have himself. 

 

Sam gathered as much spit as he could in his mouth and spread it across his palm. He positioned Dean by pulling his legs back and a spread his cheeks. God, Dean was so warm. Sam pressed a glossy fingertip to the virgin hole and circled in, slowly, not entering, but waiting for a reaction. 

 

"Mmpfh." Dean grunted, slowly coming to, while Sam worshipped his back with his spare fingertips. Dean was fully erect again while Sam lavished his ass. Dean tried kicking back unsuccessfully, pants and boxers trapping his ankles. 

 

Sam pressed forward, Dean's eyes going wide with anguish. 

 

"God, you're so tight. Must have not even experimented." 

 

"N-no." Dean cried weakly, covering his face with his bared bicep. 

 

"Gonna think about this next time you try to fight a.. what was it again? Oh yeah. _**Pipsqueak,**_ right?" 

 

"I was wrong! I'm sorry! Please, **d-don't do this!** " The last words came out gravel gruff, throat parched and dry from endless begging and groaning. 

 

"Too late for that now. I've tasted you. I want more." Sam peppered fanged kisses down Dean's spine as he pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, wiggled it, pushed in farther just to feel his prey squirm under his hands. 

 

Dean tried to pull away, groaned, didn't want this, no, not this, not like this. Sam had other ideas. 

 

Sam pushed all the way in and felt Dean's muscles tense and shake around the intruding finger. He swirled it, heard the inhaled gasp from the quickly sobering man and pushed deeper. He pulled it ever so gently out, and shoved back in. Dean made the most delicious noises. Not of pain, not of fear, but of pleasure. Sam felt the flesh give and push back, the tight rim opening for him, adjusting to the burn of a new introduction to his body. 

 

Sam pulled almost the way out and bent over, his drained face so close to Dean's warmth, he could feel it on his skin, and crudely spit on his two fingers. He gathered them together at Dean's fluttering entrance and pushed in gently, not wanting to tear his new shiny toy. 

 

Dean hissed at the searing contact, bucking forward, craving gentle contingence as Sam worked the digits in. He twisted when he reached the second knuckle, pulling out hastily and driving himself back in. The gentle nudges helped work his fingers farther in with each drag and soon enough the webs of his fingers were flush with Dean's back. 

 

"That enough for you?" Sam ran his to tongue unconsciously across his mouth, tasting the subtle tang of copper on his bottom lip. 

 

"Nnghf. Enough for what?" Dean puffed through swollen lips, clenching and unclenching his fingers to return the blood to them. 

 

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Sam chuckled through his disbelief, feeding his unoccupied fingers through the shaggy hair that would grow no longer. "One way to find out." 

 

Sam untucked his shirt and unbuckled his belt, slipping it through the loops with practiced ease. He popped the button, and pulled his shorts down. His proud cock jutted before him, placing a hand on the underside to give it a few firm strokes before he began. He spread his pre-come over the tip, applying light amounts of spit when he needed it. 

 

Sam pushed forward, circling the messy rim with his spongy cockhead, a bright pink that he could feel more than see. Dean bucked forward, warding Sam off, begging him with his actions. Sam finally caught the edge and pushed in just an inch. The burn was insurmountable to Dean, but it was ecstasy to Sam. All of Dean's muscles clenched around him, surrounded by soft warmth. He suppressed a moan before shoving himself in almost the whole way. Dean gave a futile gasp. Sam had known his cock was big enough to graze his prostate and knew that Dean was fighting the urge to moan. 

 

"T-too... too much. " Dean winced, puffing with intensity. Sam continued on, holding still... waiting for Dean's muscles to click into place and adjust to the burn. Once he felt the tunnel give and make way for him, he dragged himself out slowly, gripping his fingernails into Dean's ribs. Sam hissed, the pressure making him want to come already and make this entire experience short lived. 

 

"Gonna fuck you so good, _Dean._ So good you'll never forget it." Sam pushed back in harshly, sliding his fingers down Dean's ribs and onto his hips. When Sam hit Dean's prostate, Dean let out a loud moan, clenching his fingers. Sam gripped Dean's hips as hard as he could, might as well leave bruises, and began to hammer inside, a brutal punishing pace that had Dean mewling like a whore. Dean felt the pain/pleasure wrack through his body like waves, so loud, he couldn't help it, didn't know why.. until Sam's hand came to his mouth, using his left shoulder to pull for leverage, fucking in faster and harder. 

 

Sam roamed his hand around Dean's body, the one still firmly cupped around his mouth. Sam gripped his waist on an inward thrust and extended his reach around Dean, not surprised to find his prey steel hard and leaking profusely. Little globs of pre-come dribbled to his fingers as he swiped upward, thrusting deep and held himself there. Sam grinded his pelvis hard against Dean's ass, his heartbeat thrumming in a hard throb inside Dean. Sam gripped his fingers into Dean's cheeks and leaned forward, sinking his aching fangs into Dean's sweat slick neck. 

 

Dean gasped through the gaps between Sam's fingers, Sam drank slowly, unmoving. His hips twitched in anticipation and the wave of euphoria washed over him again. He consumed the crimson bliss and moved his hips out again, shoving himself in harshly while keeping himself connected. 

 

Dean began to hyperventilate when Sam began to jack him off again. Being hundreds of years old had it's perks when it came to multitasking. Sam slathered Dean's member with his own viscous liquid and twisted his fingers when he came to the top, taking tiny sips of blood with every stroke passed his prostate. Dean came undone, heaving breaths, shattered concepts and his chest contrasting rapidly. 

 

Sam wasn't far behind as he unlatched his teeth and licked the red blood from his fangs. He pushed in and felt his balls draw up, tiny shocks running down his body and up his spine. He thrusted in as fast as his hips would allow, slowly bringing himself to the edge. He heard Dean panting, mumbling. 

 

"Do it. Just fucking do it." Dean whispered. 

 

Sam did. White hot spurts covered Dean's insides and he let out a guttural moan as he bottomed out for the last time. Sam pulled out crudely, stopping to gather a breath. 

 

He pulled up his pants and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He leaned to gather Dean, pulling up his boxers and pants and buttoning him up. He leaned over Dean to pull the belt off the hook, turned him around quickly and unlatched the belt around his hands. Dean was trying to catch his breath, pupils wide and blood seeping through his shirt. He wobbled where he stood, blood loss and alcohol getting to him. 

 

Sam stopped and looked at his fucked out prey. Dean was buzzing, enjoying the immense aftershocks of an orgasm unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. 

 

Sam rushed at him, capturing his lips in a bone crushing kiss. Dean did not reciprocate, he was dumbfounded. No idea what to do. But Sam kissed him anyway. 

 

"If there's anything you remember from tonight, remember this. Keep your mouth shut about what I am. Or I will hunt you down and do this to you again." 

 

Dean gave a shaking nod and as he staggered away, Sam smirked, offering a firm spank to Dean's sore ass. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

 

The next week was a blur. The bar was so busy and the bartender that normally served was on vacation. Finally, Saturday night was over. He closed and locked the door, wiped the counters, and left the dishes for Sunday. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed. 

 

He stepped down the first stair to the basement and he heard a woman moan lewdly. 

 

Oh shit. Not again. 

 

He saw a woman and a man making out heavily on the same shelves. 

 

Sam rushed down the stairs and grabbed the man by the shoulder to turn him around. 

 

It was Dean. Eyes, a clear crystal green, pupils the size of black holes and an unwavering stance that showed his purpose. 

 

Sam's smirk couldn't have been bigger. 

 

"Get out of here, sweetheart." Dean spoke slowly to the woman, brunette this time, only looking at Sam. Sam noticed the bites down his neck bandaged sloppily with plastic Band-Aids. 

 

The woman ran and never even looked back. 

 

"You're sober this time?" 

 

"Wanted to remember it." 

 

"Oh trust me. You will." 

 

.END.


End file.
